The enclosed ICWU grant application for the NIEHS HAZMAT Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex has a total budget of $963,738. The ICWU Center, in cooperation with the Machinists union (JAM) and Electrical Workers (IBEW), coordinates the delivery of high quality, cost-effective training by 31 DOE worker trainers, using worker-centered adult education methods and yearly developing new curricula to meet site requirements under Integrated Safety Management (ISM) and DOE 851 at Hanford, Oak Ridge, Kansas City and Los Alamos. We propose to add the Los Alamos site where we have conducted limited training and to institutionalize the program with member unions, Council and contractor management at Los Alamos and Kansas City, as has been accomplished at Hanford HAMMER and Oak Ridge. The immediate educational goal of the program is for DOE worker-trainers to continue delivering HAZMAT training to DOE workers who are daily exposed to a wide variety of hazardous substances, meeting ISM requirements. Our long term educational goal is to provide all students with the confidence, relevant tools and problem solving skills to identify inadequacies in their facilities' hazardous materials programs. ICWU proposes to yearly deliver 301 classes to 4,893 trainees for 38,028 contact-hours, including trainer development classes. These are: 90 One-day Site Refresher classes, 3 One-day Chemical Emergency Response classes, 9 40-hour Hazardous Waste Operations classes, 19 RCRA 24-hour and Bridge classes 183 Respirator, Fall and Confined Space classes. We will also provide Trainer Development classes for 23 trainers, host an ICWU/IAM/IBEW Trainers Exchange, train 24 DOE trainers in the 5600 Disaster Site Worker and the 500/510 Construction Worker programs, and continue Minority Community outreach. The ICWU will join in a DOE trainers exchange with the Steelworkers and Operating Engineers. DOE workers handle a wide range of hazardous materials and were historically inadequately trained for these jobs. The ICWU, with the lAM and IBEW, has been delivering high quality health and safety training at DOE sites since 1993. Currently 31 DOE worker trainers from the ICWU consortium design and deliver training at 4 DOE sites. These trainers are an invaluable asset to the Center and their sites.